


Treetop City

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: As Wes begins to feel better, although still sick, Nurse Joy suggests some fresh air could do him some good. So Steven takes it upon himself to show Wes around Fortree City.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Treetop City

**Author's Note:**

> Wes's POV at the beginning and Steven's POV at the end.

A few days of rest, taking disgusting medicine and being cared for by Steven, Wes was feeling less like he wanted to pass out and more fit.

Although he still wasn't in shape enough for being ready to take on every threat in Hoenn, according to Nurse Joy anyway..

Wes currently sat in the sitting area of the Center, a hand under his chin as he watched Steven talk with Nurse Joy. Her expression was stern, though she eased into a smile by the time Steven was through talking with her. 

"So here's the situation," Steven began, and Wes rested both hands on his lap. "Nurse Joy says you're still sick,  _ however  _ she thinks some fresh air would be good for you. I don't think we should go too far from the Center, but it's for the best."

After being on bed rest for two days the news had Wes  _ beaming.  _ Thank Arceus he could actually go outside again! While he was sick Steven and Rui told him all about the city and now he  _ finally  _ got to see it for himself.

Metagross, Umbreon and Espeon joined them on their sightseeing tour; Metagross was using its psychic power to levitate with them due to the city relying on wooden bridges and ladders. Espeon and Umbreon were riding on its head, happily swaying their tails, enjoying the serenity of the forest.

The place felt familiar in a way. A reminder of the times he and Rui would constantly make a trip back to Agate Village. No wonder she moved to a city like this one, it radiated the same energy as the small sanctuary in Orre.

An Xatu came flying by that had Espeon jumping up trying to paw at it, though she nearly fell off Metagross and was saved by Umbreon who grabbed onto her by the back with his teeth. Espeon sheepishly let out a small cry and nuzzled Umbreon in apology.

"There you are!" Rui came into sight with another trainer, coming to a stop in front of them and huffed at the Xatu. The flying type landed beside Wes and merely tilted his head up at her, as if it did nothing wrong. "I told you not to fly off like that!"

As if now registering their company, Rui straightens up and gives an apologetic bow while Wes shares an amused look with Steven. "S-sorry about that.. Uh, you're looking better, Wes!"

Wes gives a short nod and tilts his head at Rui who doesn't appear as well as he looks. Even the trainer beside her was holding her hand as Rui's face reddened.

_ Wonder if she's sick too.. _

"Um, Wes," Rui hesitates, glances back at the trainer beside her and nervously smiles. "This is my girlfriend, Winona."

"Really? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Wes smiles, and lightly bumps his fist against Rui's shoulder who was fumbling with her words. "That's great though! I'm glad you found a partner."

"See? I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Winona laughs as Rui lets out a big sigh of relief. "Isn't she the cutest?"

"No wonder you've been awfully chipper," Steven chuckles as Rui glances off to the side with her face burning. "I'm happy for you as well, Winona."

Wes arches an eyebrow and looks between the two. So they knew each other, huh? He really shouldn't be surprised by this considering how popular Steven was.

Still, for him to know his best friend's girlfriend.. Kinda funny when he thought about it.

"How about we show you around?" Rui pipes up. "Winona knows this place like the back of her hand!"

  
  
  
  
  


After an hour of exploring Fortree City, Rui wasn't kidding about Winona being an expert on the place. From the shops, to knowing everyone in the city, she guided them from every treehouse until they were at the edge of the forest-like city.

"This place provides endless harmony to the residents and Pokemon," Winona starts, glancing up at the sky. "It's lovely how humans are so attuned with nature here. Everyone here is respectful of the forest and nobody hardly ever keeps their Pokemon in their pokeballs."

Wes looks at his Espeon and Umbreon who were chasing a feather while Metagross rested beside Xatu. They did look awfully peaceful after days of journeying.

"This place reminds me a lot of Agate Village," Wes voices his thoughts from earlier, earning the curious gaze from Steven and an eager noise from Rui. "I get a sense of nostalgia being here."

"That's how I felt when I first came here." Rui replies happily and they watch a Swablu fly by. The presence of the Pokemon briefly reminded Wes of Wally and he smiled up at the flying type.

"There's actually just as many flying type Pokemon nests here as there are houses." Winona chimes in and catches a fallen feather. The Swablu they saw climbed into a nest with two others and they all curled up into what looked like a fluffy ball.

"Oh! Speaking of flying types, can you evaluate Xatu for me, Wes?" Rui speaks up, giving Wes hopeful blue eyes. "You were always great at that when we traveled together, and I'd love to know more about her!"

Curious about the topic, Xatu stretched his wings and walked over to the group. Wes kneeled down and tilted his head at Xatu, with the psychic type mimicking the action.

"Actually your Xatu is a male," Wes suppressed a laugh at the shocked look on Rui's face. "You met when he was a Natu, and he has a bold nature. He should learn the moves Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic and Roost.. Oh, and he enjoys eating Aspear berries."

When Wes finishes and stands back up he notices how thrilled Rui looked, though he ducked his head at the impressed expressions of Steven and Winona. It wasn't much of a big deal to him, and surely there were other trainers who could evaluate Pokemon like he could. 

Something wraps around his legs and Wes's face softens when he notices Xatu had walked over to hug him. There was a look of awe on the psychic type’s face and he patted his head at the happy chirp it let out.

_ Beep! Beep! _

"Excuse me.." Winona let out a soft sigh and grabbed her Pokenav Plus, turning from the group as she answered. "Yes? ..Is that so? It has been a while.. I'll be on my way, thank you."

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, there's some new challengers at the gym," Winona bows and before she turns she looks over at Rui with a soft smile. "Would you like to come watch?"

Instead of looking excited, Rui frowned and looked between her and Wes. Hesitant on leaving, Wes gives her a nudge and nods over towards Winona.

"You should go with her," He says before Rui can protest. "It'll help you learn some new techniques for Xatu."

With one last look Rui slowly nods and follows Winona, smiling sheepishly at her before the two walk off. Wes briefly wonders if Wally has challenged her, or if that was him at the gym. He’s sure Rui would love the little guy.

He couldn’t be happier seeing Rui relaxed and happy, instead of being paranoid or putting her defenses up. Cipher did a lot of damage, but knowing she could live a happy life now is all he could have ever asked for.

_ At least she's found peace. _

  
  
  
  
  


After spending the day with Winona and Rui, Steven decided to take Wes to the edge of the city on Route 120. They sat by a small body of water at the bottom of a canyon, with a cave setting out in the middle of it. 

Metagross was currently levitating over the water with Umbreon sitting on top of him. Espeon was on the small grassy area trying to hit Umbreon with small orbs of water that it was throwing using her psychic. He and Wes watched from their spot by the edge of the water, laughing quietly at Espeon's failed attempts.

Other than their Pokemon playing, the area around them was silent. Not surprising to Steven since he's used to the long pauses, although he soaks in every ounce of tranquility there is. With Wes there was always a moment where he could get lost in time and forget the world around him.

"I'm really happy for Rui," Wes speaks into the air, head tilted back and his hands resting on the grass behind him. "I was worried about her after the incident with Cipher."

A chill runs down Steven's spine by the mere mention of the team. From how Rui described them they seemed to be more ruthless than Team Aqua and Magma. In the end though it seems all Pokemon were pawns to every evil team out there.

"Fortree City is completely different from where I grew up," Wes pauses, an unreadable emotion flashing through his eyes. "I can understand why Rui left Orre."

A wasteland, a desert, the region that managed to thrive without Pokemon of its own. That's all Steven ever heard about Orre, other than it being filled with thieves and thugs.

"Where did you grow up?" Steven asks softly after a beat, hesitant on asking. It's rare for Wes to open up, and really he didn't expect Wes to answer him back. He had no reason to if he didn't feel the need to share.

"..I grew up an orphan with my Eevee's underground in The Under, and was recruited into Team Snagem," Wes exhales slowly, eyes focused on his Espeon and Umbreon. "..I actually saw Gonzap, the leader of Team Snagem, as a father."

There's a bitterness to Wes's tone; hurt in his eyes by the memory of the leader. Steven nearly reached over to take Wes's hand, but he began speaking shortly after.

"I became the The Under Colosseum champion at fifteen and was made an Admin of Team Snagem. It was then that I gained the privilege to be able to live in Pyrite Town on the surface."

"I've.. I've done things I'm not proud of. I helped capture Pokemon for Cipher before I found out they were using them to create Shadow Pokemon," Wes was holding his fists on his lap, tightly clenching them. The hurt in his eyes was replaced by pure anger. "It led me to abandon Team Snagem and save the Pokemon from Cipher. Hurting them for their own gain.. Pokemon don't deserve that."

Steven is silent as he takes in this brand new information. It's horrifying to think what Cipher was capable of; to turn Pokemon heartless and aggressive, and for Wes to find out he was only a pawn in their schemes. Not to mention he's just finding out that Wes has only been on the surface for  _ five years.  _

One thing Steven knows for certain is that he'll  _ never  _ let Wes live in those circumstances ever again. It's a vow he swears to keep.

No longer hesitant with his actions, Steven reaches his hand over and gently strokes Wes's hair out of his face. Wes jerks at the action, but eases down and stares at Steven with those unreadable golden eyes. Arceus, they shined brighter than a Shiny stone and were so entrancing. 

"Esp!" 

As if tackling their prey, Espeon and Umbreon jump between them and pounce on Wes's lap. If Steven wasn't startled enough Metagross bumped against his side, causing him to bump shoulders with Wes. 

Steven and Wes exchanged looks and broke out into laughter, moreso Wes considering his Pokemon were bumping against his chest wanting attention. Metagross was attempting to nuzzle Steven's side and it had the champion letting out a small laugh at the affection.

It was cute, and a little rare seeing his Metagross be playful like the two Eeveelutions. 

A drop of water hits Steven's head and upon looking up he notices how gray the clouds had gotten and frowns as more drops hit his hair. Why did the weather have to be so damper?

_ Great, more rain. _

That wouldn't do any good, especially since Wes was still recovering..

"Let's head back to the Pokemon Center," Steven pauses and adds in. "We can get some more Taillow cookies while we're there, my treat."

Espeon and Umbreon perk up at the mention of food and scurry off of Wes's lap as Steven stands. He can feel them nuzzle against his leg in appreciation before they hop onto Metagross, who had begun to levitate.

Steven smiles down at Wes and offers his hand, a feeling of warmth spreading through him as Wes accepts the help. Rough and calloused hands entwined with his as Wes stood up and he noted how Wes remained holding his hand until they were up the stairs.

While he was worried about going out earlier, Steven can admit he had more than a pleasant time in the forest-like city. Usually he enjoyed caves more, but with Wes by his side he didn’t care where they went.

As long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy chapter/fic! Thanks to my requester for all their hard work and providing me with the prompts/ideas that they have! This was very soft to write. <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
